


Get Away

by Last_Haven



Series: Love Is [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Challenge Response, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Haven/pseuds/Last_Haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if their camping trip was cancelled, Amelia and Alice are going to enjoy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the usxuk communtiy on livejournal for Sweethearts Week; prompt was 'Holidaymaking'. Inspired by a Text from Last Night.

“What’s all this?” Alice asked, pausing to set her grocery bags down on the kitchen counter as she gazed into the living room. Twenty minutes ago, Amelia had presented her with a newspaper ad that read that all their ice cream was buy one pint, get another free. After much begging and with the sworn oath that once she had the ingredients Amelia would make one of her first class banana sundaes, Alice reluctantly left.

Her girlfriend finally crawled out of the makeshift tent she constructed in the middle of the living room using blankets and chairs, grinning and waving at her as she sat up. “Finally! I was thinking of sending a search party.”

“I had to wait in a queue,” Alice explained, walking over to her girlfriend while gazing dubiously at the structure before her. “I’m still waiting for an answer.”

“What, you mean this?” Amelia asked, cocking her head to the side like it was Alice who was weird for not immediately accepting the tent. “It’s my blanket fort.”

“Your fort,” the Brit repeated, eyeing it still. “May I ask why you made it?”

Amelia’s smile was blindingly bright and proud. “I figure that if we can’t go camping with my family in the woods, then we could at least camp out in our living room!”

Alice looked back to the fort, raising an eyebrow; she knew that her girlfriend had been disappointed when the camping trip had been cancelled, but perhaps she hadn’t realized how much it bothered her. When Amelia’s father had broken his leg falling while working, Amelia was besides herself with worry, but a month later when he revealed that there was no way he could make the trip and that Amelia’s sister had backed out as well, she had reluctantly accepted. While Amelia might not have spoken much about her disappointment, Alice wondered if she should have realized it anyway, what with the way Amelia had drummed up the trip.

A prod to her hip brought Alice back to reality; Amelia grinned up at her. “You like it?”

Alice smiled before tucking a wavy lock of hair back behind the American’s ear. “You did a good job, poppet.”

Beaming at her, Amelia jumped to her feet. “Good! I knew you would—so, didja get the stuff?”

Chuckling, Alice jerked her head back to the kitchen. “It’s all in there, waiting for you.”

Amelia cheered and pressed a kiss to the green eyed woman’s cheek before nearly skipping into the kitchen, leaving Alice to tag along behind her. The American quickly began to pull out all of the ingredients before diving towards the cupboards to pull out spoons and bowls. Resting her elbows against the counter, Alice smiled as her girlfriend set about making one large sundae for herself and a much smaller one for Alice.

After she finished ‘crafting her masterpieces’ as she put it, Amelia grabbed Alice’s hand and dragged her underneath the blanket. Inside, she already set up a nest of blankets and pillows. Alice barely got settled down before Amelia cried out that she forgot something and scrambled out of the tent. Looking up as the shadow of her girlfriend vanished from sight, Alice blinked rapidly as the whole room suddenly went dark. “Amelia, what are you doing?”

“Shh, it’s cooler this way! And watch out, I’m coming back in,” she announced before Alice heard her clambering clumsily through the tent’s entrance. Amelia nearly put her hand in Alice’s sundae and then her own before she settled down besides Alice.

“Now what, oh fearless leader?”

“I’m getting to that part. Hold on while I… aha!” she yelled before Alice heard a switch click. A white glow poured out from under Amelia’s hands, which she quickly pulled back. “I found this in my closet and I totally realized what we needed to do with it. Look up already.”

Curious, Alice glanced up and smiled. Splattered across the walls of the tent, tiny stars glowed, standing still until Amelia fiddled with some control on the projector to get the stars to rotate. 

“So?” Amelia prompted, reaching out to prod her girlfriend’s side.

With a chuckle, Alice swatted the hand poking her side. “It’s lovely. Now, don’t you think we should eat these sundaes before they melt all over?”

Amelia laughed and dug into her food. After they ate, they lay back and watched the stars dancing above them. It became quite hypnotic, and Alice was almost asleep when she heard Amelia sit up. Glancing sleepily upward, she found the other blonde grinning almost manically—which could either mean that Alice was going to have some impromptu oral or Amelia was planning on starting a fire in the living room in a misguided attempt to make s’mores. Either way, Alice sat up and watched her girlfriend through narrowed as eyes as she stood up, slipping between the two blankets that made up the top of the tent.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked at last when Amelia began to pull the tent apart.

“I got an idea! Wanna help me out here, sweetie?” she chirped.

Shrugging after a moment, Alice got up and helped moved the pillows and blankets out. Amelia quickly stopped her from putting them away in the linen closet, grabbing the pillows out of her arms before she dragged the cushions off the couch and chair before she began to set up two smaller forts.

Thoroughly confused, Alice kept staring. “Amelia, what are you doing?”

“Setting up our battlements—this one’s mine, and that one there’s yours. Me and Meggy used to do this all the time when we were little,” Amelia explained before pausing her arrangement of the pillows. “Then again, we used to have Nerf guns to play with. I wonder what we could use now?”

Alice stared at her girlfriend and wondered why she wasn’t confused to learn that she played with traditional boy’s toys. Slowly shaking her head, Alice scooped down to pick up the ice cream bowls. As she bent down, a sudden thought popped into her head; she almost dismissed it as soon as thought it, it was just so ridiculous, but considering her girlfriend’s antics, she would probably love it. And for that, Alice was willing to sacrifice a little pride.

“What?” Amelia asked as Alice quickly straightened and then hurried over to her side.

“Take care of these, please,” Alice said, shoving the bowls into the American’s hands before pressing a kiss to her cheek and turning to hurry towards their bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Hoping that Amelia would for once do as she was told, Alice paused at the door before heading to the closet. Digging around, she searched the cluttered mess at the bottom of the closet until she found what she wanted. Grinning at her own luck, she took out her prizes and left the room.

Amelia was not in the living room; she had actually listened and went into the kitchen to rinse off the dishes before stowing them in the drying rack. Alice cleared her throat and let Amelia turn around before tossing her one of the items.

“What is-?” Amelia began before quickly laughing at the foam rubber sword Alice tossed her way.

“En garde,” Alice warned as she crouched into position; a dozen years of fencing practice gave her grace while Amelia only grinned and sloppily tried to copy her.

They spent the rest of the night racing around the apartment, swinging the swords around. While Alice had skill, Amelia was flat out aggressive. By the time they finished, they both fell onto the cushions of one of toppled forts, giggling at themselves as they curled up.

“Have fun, love?” Alice asked, dropping a kiss to Amelia’s temple as she curled up against the Brit’s side. Amelia beamed up at her.

“Yes—thank you. For everything.”

Alice buried her face against Amelia’s honeyed hair to hide her pleased blush. “Just so you’re aware, you’re the one who’ll be putting the couch back together.” 

Amelia only laughed.


End file.
